Virtually all cells in the human body form gap junctions. These structures are membrane channels that connect apposing cells and provide for the direct movement of small molecules between cells. This form of cell communication is critical in a wide variety of biological processes, e.g., in synchronizing the beating of myocardial cells within the heart. We have recently learned that more than 20 human diseases are linked to mutations in the channel proteins found in gap junctions, members of the "connexin" family. With the rapid developments in the field, investigators have found recurring scientific meetings to be especially valuable forums for the exchange of ideas and techniques that pave the way for scientific discovery. This application requests funds for the 2009 International Gap Junction Conference, to be held in Sedona, Arizona July 25-30. This meeting represents the 12th in a unique series of biennial interdisciplinary meetings focused on gap junctions and the communication mechanisms associated with them. The overall goals of this meeting are to achieve a better understanding of connexins and gap junctions in both normal and diseased states, as well as to provide a continuing forum for the fostering productive collaborations and attracting young investigators, particularly, women, minorities and disabled individuals, to the field. (End of Abstract)